James Graham's Rayman Claus is Coming to Town Part 7.
Here is part seven of James Graham's eleventh movie spoof, The Year without a Santa Claus. Cast * Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Young Kris Kringle - Dumbo (from Dumbo) * Adult Kris Kringle - Rayman (from Rayman) * Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) * Jessica - Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) * Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) * Topper - Dopey (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Burgermeister Meisterburger - Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) * Grimsby - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) * Winter Warlock - James P. Sullivan (from Monsters Inc) * S.D. Kluger - Doc (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Tanta Kringle - Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) * Dingle - AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Wingle - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) * Bingle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Tingle - Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians (1961 version)) * Zingle - Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) * Burgermeister's Soldiers - The Robot Pirates (from Rayman) * Children - Slightly, The Twins, Cubby, Nibs, Toodles, and The Globox Children (from Peter Pan and Rayman) Transcript *Narrator: Well, more and more letters came to Rayman from the children. (more letters are coming for Rayman, who forces Ly to gather them together and give them to the animals, who keep taking them around the world) Ly would gather them together and give them for the animals, who would deliver them, and for Rayman, he could not let anyone down. But this time, he found that all the doors were locked in. Now there was one special toy that he just had to deliver to. There was a tiny little girl named Bimbette, who was feeling very, very sick. (Rayman has a special toy to deliver to Bimbette) She had asked Rayman for a toy, Noah's Ark. (Rayman's mouth drops) Rayman just couldn't dissapoint her. *Dopey: Hey, Rayman, I've got an idea! *Rayman: Dopey? Shhh! Have you got an idea? Do you know how to get into the house? Not through the door? *Dopey: Up on the roof and through the chimney. *Rayman: Great idea! (climbs up on the chimney and goes down it to deliver the Noah's Ark toy to Bimbette) Here it goes. *Narrator: And that's how he started going down chimneys. *Rayman: That's fun! What a great job I have! (chuckles) Come on! There's a lot of chimneys to explore tonight! *Admiral Razorbeard: More toys?! Discovered by the half?! And the dementor pieces? Each house in Sombertown will be searched before dawn! If anymore toys are found by the fireplace, they will be extermined and the children will be serverly punished! So be it! *Narrator: But those letters kept on right oncoming. *Rayman: Doggone! How am I going to get the toys to them if they're going to have more toys? Otherwise, their life will be have to be chores, schools, and washing stockings. Stockings? Of course! I remember! Hey, take this to Ly. She'll know what to tell the children. (the gang obey and take more letters and toys to everyone) *Admiral Razorbeard: Company! Search the planet ville. If you find so much, such as one marvel or half a jack, the house is under arrest. Double time, hup! *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey: We can't find anything here in this house. *Admiral Razorbeard: Very good. Good. No toys. Nothing but drying stockings. (laughs) As it's proper. About pace, forward, march! Hup, hup, hup, hup, hup! *Person 1: Phew! Thank heavens there are no toys. *Children: Every toy! (play with the toys) *Narrator: And that's how he started leaving presents in stockings. *Admiral Razorbeard: WHAT?!! MORE TOYS?! BUT HOW?!? I will do what I should have done a long time. I will set a trap for Rayman. His next visit to Sombertown will be his last. *Ly the Fairy: (gasps) Oh no. I must warn Rayman. *Narrator: But she was too late. Rayman had already left with his toys. *Ly the Fairy: Oh, Mr. Sulley. Do you know Rayman has gone to? He just left and we need to stop him. *James P. Sullivan: What will we do? We've got to do something. *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey: I don't know if I would do something at all. You're all under arrest for defying the public law of making toys, and for being accomplished for being No. 1: Rayman Kringle, you are going to the dungeon. *Narrator: Boy, I'd tell you, that things weren't going well as they usual would. And meanwhile, back in Sombertown-- *Admiral Razorbeard: Stop! You're under arrest! *Rayman: No! Not me! You cannot arrest me at all! *Admiral Razorbeard: Wait! *Rayman: What can I do? *Admiral Razorbeard: Take them to the dungeons. And lock them up. You will never play again. Category:James Graham Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoof Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Parts